Roleplaying Lounge
The 'Ratchet and Clank Roleplaying Lounge '''was the name given to the private or secret group on Facebook where members of the roleplaying community could socialize with one another, discuss present, past and future roleplays and share their interest in Ratchet and Clank. The lounge has had many incarnations. Due to fights, arguments, as well as loss of interest or problems going online frequently, the Lounge was often disbanded and later, recreated. Most members left, some came back eventually and a few stayed through the entire series of roleplay lounges. The initial idea of starting a Facebook-group came from J.B., and the idea of calling it a Lounge came from Rob. History As to all great societies and organizations, there comes a story of hardships, victories and defeats. The road to success is often covered with failures and stress. There have been various versions of our Lounge. It was often destroyed or disbanded, whereupon a new Lounge was created some time later. Anyway, here is the story from beginning to end. The story so far... Foundation ''For the titular event, see: Foundation. The Roleplay Lounge as seen on the screen of Nick Torn.Around the Summer of 2011, it all began with a mere common interest in a particular series of videogames. Hoping to be able to pass time in the Summer, and in hopes of getting to know more people that liked the games, John found and contacted a 'Ratchet and Clank'-appreciation page. The page was named "Who Remembers This Adventurious Lombax" - abbreviated to WRTAL - and it was run by a vile tyrant named Robert. John contacted the page and asked if he could share administration rights with Robert over the page. Needless to say, Robert greedily refused John's offer. Instead, he came with an alternative. They came to a covenant: to make a small roleplaying group to have fun and pass time. After breaking John's mind with devious and thoughtful charters and rules, Robert decided to make a Group for the members to discuss the processing of their roleplay. Other than the WRTAL Main Office, Robert possessed no page of any character yet. It was John who created the first roleplaying page: Dr. Nefarious. To compromise with John's powerful, evil character, Robert came up with his own page: Ratchet. And thus, the Roleplaying Lounge was founded. At some point after the foundation, Robert made an announcement of some sort on his WRTAL page. He announced that they were looking for new members in their group. Many people responded to the offer, including myself: Nick Torn. I had been following the WRTAL page a few months, so obviously, I got their offer on my news feed and I was interested right away. Where most people failed to pass Robert's devious, unwieldy qualification round, I, ofcourse, passed. And so, I entered the Lounge as the third member. Though there was still the absense of a few pirmary characters - like Clank -, I decided to go for Pox News. Sparked Rivalry For the titular event, see: Corporational Wars. After recruiting more members, our group expanded and we soon had a society: a merry bond of brothers with a shared love for Ratchet and Clank. In order to maintain peace and prosperity, Robert launched the Charter of Ethics: a meaningful, massive manuscript of mind-blowing, mesmerizing morals and... well, there were a lot of rules to keep order. While Pox News was obviously the most popular page with the most potential, it was still outshined by Dr. Nefarious and Ratchet. These two pages were the top of the bill, with ratings that went through the roof. A desire to be liked burned within both John and Robert, and a fight for fame and fortune sparked a never-ending rivalry. They both strifed for the most likes in the group, though it all remained in a fairly friendly fire. In related news to these Likes Fights, Robert decided to give every single member a task. One they should focus themselves on. I - Nicolas - for one, became the Director of Arts, since I owned Pox News, which required me to make articles, use photoshop, etc. Robert became the Director of Administration and Public Relations. His mission: to uncover the weaknesses of his victims and prey on it. And to make these mind-blowing manuscripts of morals. John became the Director of Human Resources. His mission... Well, we never really managed to figure that out. It wasn't much later that Robert had promoted himself to the self-proclaimed President of the Lounge. While it sounds a bit selfish and egomaniacle now, most of us didn't really make such a big deal of it back then. All went fairly well. The rest of the members just followed under our magnificent rule. So no complaints. A Hostile Outsider For the titular event, see: Society of Evil. Sadly, organizations and societies often have enemies. Even people who weren't directly involved with the Lounge, participated in the roleplays. One such enemy, was a outside page named "the Society of Evil". This page showed up around August, two months after the roleplay had started. The page was not based on a character from the games and was run by an unknown admin. The profile picture was nothing but a vague silhouette of a man, stading in the light. Every now and again, the page would reveal some scenario or attack in puzzles and riddles. The page seemed not to be entirely hostile, since they were merely participating in the roleplay. None of the members within the Lounge felled like they were being harassed or threatened, and we all even enjoyed playing with this mysterious character. After a few plots that were completely in the hands of the Society, I managed to contact the page and found out the identity of the admin: a young woman named Charlotte (last name fails to come to my memory). She was from Belgium as well, or perhaps the Netherlands; my memory on that is foggy. She spoke Dutch for sure, which excited me even more. I could finally roleplay with someone who spoke my mother tongue. I contacted Charlotte and before long, and decided to play along with her plans. I was an inside man, delivering information from within the Lounge to Charlotte. After a while, though, I realized it had to end; we pulled the plug out of her Society-page and she successfully joined the group. She took the role of Courtney Gears, and later the Thugs 4 Less Leader. We had a new member, who managed to outmaneouvre Robert's questionnaire through hostility. Roleplay Guidelines and Rules For the main article, see Roleplay Guidelines and Rules Participants and pages For the main articles, see Active Roleplayers and Characters Trivia *The many incarnations of the Lounge are both a sensitive and a humorous spot for the current two founders, Nick and J.B. Category:A.Z. Files Category:Roleplaying Lounge Category:Organizations Category:Real Life Organizations